


Операция "Симплекс"

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: кресло оказалось приделано на совесть, и Оскар успел увернуться от копья. Замешательство и близость смерти смешали его планы и он был побежден. Тюремное заключение, встреча с Райнхардом, отставка. Жизнь была бы удушающе-скучной, если бы не случайная встреча в театре
Relationships: Karl Edward Bayerlein/Original Female Character(s), Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 9





	Операция "Симплекс"

**Author's Note:**

> название взято после просмотра великих Карлов в Википедии. Карл III Простова́тый (лат. Carolus III Simplex) — правитель Западно-Франкского королевства в 898—922 годах из династии Каролингов

Победителя Оскар встретил на мостике. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы продумать и церемонию встречи, и речь. Хотел улыбнуться, покаянно пошутить, напомнить о той, последней просьбе и подтвердить, что она в силе: “Спасибо, что позаботился о моем императоре, Миттермайер”.  
Не вышло.  
Хмурого Миттермайера Оскар видел и не раз. Выражение лица друга не остановило бы его от самоиронии, но достаточно было увидеть, как по-хозяйски Байерляйн оглядел не принадлежащий ему мостик Тристана, как Оскар взъярился. Он проиграл еще и … ему?  
— Поздравляю вас с победой, адмирал, — процедил Оскар.  
Миттермайер остановился так стремительно, что Байерляйн чуть не налетел на него. Оскар мог бы улыбнуться этому. В другое время обязательно улыбнулся бы и встретился с другом взглядом. Теперь же он просто посмотрел — сверху вниз, с высоты своего кресла.  
И только после приказа “Уведите”, вальяжно поднялся, кивнул замешкавшимся гвардейцам и не торопясь покинул свой мостик. Не оглядываясь, не смотря по сторонам, и, уж тем более, не глядя на друга.  
Не таким должно было быть их прощание, но кресло было приделано на совесть. Если бы оно упало, придавив ноги, то Оскар не смог бы увернуться от копья. Так же инстинкты оказались сильнее разума. Оскар выжил и даже не был ранен, но кажется, что в ту битву рассудок покинул его. С двумя противниками он уже не справился, или просто, опустив руки, дал Миттермайеру одержать победу.  
Теперь жизнь Оскара принадлежала императору, впрочем, как и всегда.

***  
Многие сочли бы камеру роскошной: не меньше шести шагов в длину, три в ширину. Все, что нужно для гигиены, свежий матрац, чистое белье, сносная еда. Единственное, чего не хватало Оскару — турника. Приходилось ограничиваться отжиманиями, подъемами туловища и бегом на месте.  
Благородная гросс-адмиральская полнота подрастряслась, Оскар стал жилистым и подтянутым.  
Не меньше четырех часов в день он посвящал физической нагрузке, еще час ему был отпущен на прогулки во внутреннем дворе, два часа в день на прием пищи — Оскар научился растягивать удовольствие — час на гигиену. Десять часов уходили на сон, и оставалось почти шесть бесконечных дневных часов. Иногда его водили на допросы. Оскар старался отмалчиваться. Ему даже нравилось, небрежно откинувшись на стуле, рассматривать собственные ногти, пусть зрелище было не очень приятным. Маникюрный набор был ему не положен.

Иногда приходил Миттермайер. Он злился, поэтому Оскар делал все, чтобы не смотреть на него. Стоял, отвернувшись к крошечному окну, в которое иногда были видны звезды до тех пор, пока Миттермайер не уходил. Обычно его терпения хватало ненадолго, а Оскар умел стоять столько, сколько потребуется. Было время, когда он стоял за левым плечом императора. Было время, когда он успел прожить смерть друга только для того, чтобы увериться потом в его бессмертности.  
На этот раз Миттермайер медлил. Оскар слышал, что тот сел и не шевелился больше. Пришлось начать отсчитывать секунды. Не торопясь, не срываясь в поспешность, чтобы выдержать их ритм. Около тысячи Оскар сбился и пришлось начать заново.  
На новой четвертой сотне Миттермайер заговорил.  
Оказывается, Оскар успел соскучиться по его голосу. От этого сложнее было не обернуться. Сначала надо было разжать зубы, а перед этим — выровнять дыхание.

— Он отдал Хайнессен, — тихо сказал Миттермайер. — Не было того, кто смог бы его удержать.  
Оскар едва кивнул, подтверждая. Если бы история пошла иначе, возможно он стал бы тем, кто помог императору сохранить целостность империи, но всегда думал, что Райнхард справится в одиночку. Потеряв единственно важного, он не нуждался ни в ком другом.  
Оправдываться в том, что все случилось из-за него Оскар не стал. Предполагать, кто унаследовал его генерал-губернаторство — тоже. Наверное, Миттермайер. Или Оберштайн. Скорее всего Оберштайн, а значит именно он и был виновен в том, что империя потеряла часть.

— Он болен, — продолжил Миттермайер.  
Увлеченный своими мыслями, Оскар удивился, почему Миттермайера так волнует здоровье Оберштайна, но Миттермайер продолжил.  
— Лоэнграмм смертельно болен и скоро захочет видеть тебя.  
— Даже если он проиграет в этом сражении, то отправится в Вальгаллу. Самоубийцам же туда нет дороги. Я не смогу подготовить чертоги к встрече величайшего из ныне живущих воинов.

Дыхание выровнялось, и Оскар разрешил себе обернуться. Миттермайер выглядел хорошо. Он не исхудал, под глазами не залегли тени. Красный плащ украшал его плечи, как и прежде. Требовалось усилие, чтобы не улыбнуться. Оскар соскучился по нему: по хорошему настроению, по грубоватым шуткам, по вечерним разговорам за бутылкой вина. По тому, как он поправлял челку, как хмурился и как смеялся.  
Этот Миттермайер не стал бы смеяться даже, если бы Оскар вдруг сделал стойку на руках, чтобы показать свою удаль.  
— Умереть от твоей руки в бою, стало бы честью для меня, — сказал Оскар, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
Миттермайер молчал, разглядывая его снизу — вверх. Он внимательно смотрел, но вместо “ты не достоин этого”, сказал:  
— Он считает, что ты был побежден только из-за предательства Грильпарцера. Ты лучший из его адмиралов, а вот губернатор из тебя вышел действительно так себе, — Миттермайер все же улыбнулся. — Хотя Оберштайн тоже не сказать, чтобы справился. Но ему дали Биттенфельда, представляешь? Я впервые в жизни был близок к тому, чтобы пожалеть Оберштайна.  
Оскар почувствовал, как предательски дрогнули в ответной улыбке уголки его губ.

— Хорошо, что ты жив, — Миттермайер встал, и направился к двери. — Слушания не будет – у него нет ни сил, ни времени на церемонии. Вы просто поговорите. Подготовь речь, но короткую, чтобы он не успел заскучать.  
На второй стук дверь распахнулась, выпуская Миттермайера, а потом закрылась.

Звуки человеческого голоса еще несколько раз эхом отразились от стен, а потом затихли, уступая место ставшей уже привычной тишине. Оскар остался наедине с собой и мыслями, от которых было негде спрятаться в камере размером в несколько шагов.

***  
Солдаты вытянулись по струнке — не перед ним. Перед Миттермайером. Это он вывел Оскара из темноты вечернего парка, в яркий лабиринт коридоров. Оскар бы заблудился в нем только для того, чтобы никогда не найти главную, центральную комнату, в которой притаилась смерть.  
Не собственная — Райнхарда.  
Император послал за своим вассалом в последний раз.  
Многие недели Оскар не выходил из здания, не ездил в ландкарах, но самым непривычным оказался грустный, уставший Миттермайер. В поездке не было предвкушения, ожидания, счастья. Не было даже разговоров.  
Оскар видел, что теперь Миттермайер смотрит вперед, за горизонт событий. Не оставаясь в дне сегодняшнем, он уже предчувствовал завтрашние заботы.

Лицо Райнхарда заострилось. Он казался драконом, в окружении золота волос. Улыбка ласкова и печальна, будто на встречу пришел другой мертвец. Оскар бы пообещал, что Кирхайс ждет императора за гранью, но откуда ему знать наверняка. Он не был там. Не успел.  
Младенец казался злой насмешкой судьбы. Оскар не узнал в нем знакомых, любимых черт. Слишком пухлые щеки, слишком испуганный взгляд.  
— Обещайте, что править будет достойный, мой маршал, — тихо проговорил Райнхард, и его лицо на мгновение озарилось светом битвы.  
Заготовленная речь — у Оскара было время, чтобы продумать ее до слова, — осталась там, в камере. Тут она была не нужна. Он просто кивнул, подтверждая чудовищность услышанного.  
— И найдите своего ребенка.  
— Да, мой император, — поклон дался легко и привычно.  
Оскар хребтом чувствовал, как вздрогнули вельможи от его голоса, как поежилась императрица.

У смерти, присевший на край постели, были пронзительно-синие глаза и сверкающие рубином волосы. Она улыбалась, и Райнхард улыбался ей в ответ. Оскар видел это слишком явно.  
Райнхард соскользнул в забытье, дав Оскару право выйти из комнаты. Он сыграл свою роль и, кажется, все же смог привести с собой того, кого Райнхард так долго ждал.

— Ты снова маршал его величества, — произнес Миттермайер ровно и четко, стоило им выйти из тишины спальни.  
Оскар не был уверен, что в зеркале отразится маршал. Одиночество заключения сняло с него кожу вместе с формой. Кожа успела нарасти, но форма вряд ли сможет зажить так легко.  
— Я присягну на верность достойному, — едва слышно ответил Оскар.  
В нем закипала злость бессилия. Кому теперь он должен будет подчиняться: женщине? ребенку? другу?  
Кто теперь будет отдавать ему приказы? Перед кем надо будет отчитываться? Опять сначала господину военному министру, а потом уже всем остальным?  
— В тебе говорит скорбь, — Миттермайер было поднял руку, чтобы коснуться плеча, но не стал завершать движение.  
— Хочу посмотреть в глаза Оберштайна, — сказал Оскар злее, чем собирался. — Раз я теперь снова подчиняюсь ему.  
— Для этого, тебе придется увидеться с ним. Я хотел завести один комплект для такого случая, но не успел, — это была вымученная старая шутка, истории которой Оскар не помнил или даже не знал.  
Мир не остановился и господа офицеры продолжали шутить, пить и любить женщин без него.

Когда раздались выстрелы, Оскар вскинул голову, прислушиваясь, а потом махнул рукой Миттермайер.  
— Тебя ждут. Оберштайна я отыщу сам. 

Конечно, нашелся тот, кто проводил. Разве что встреча прошла не так, как Оскар планировал.  
Сначала они смотрели друг на друга, пока воздух не стал плотным. С каждым шагом навстречу он становился все жестче, пока не начал искрить. Последовавший же взрыв был настоящим.

***  
Из палаты Оскар сбегал. Медсестры грозили ему гневом высокого начальства, но он только улыбался в ответ и говорил комплименты глазам, волосам и даже нежным ушкам. Ушки розовели и прощали ему все на свете.  
Было скучно и страшно.  
Просыпаясь в палате посреди ночи, Оскар в первые секунды думал, что снова заперт в тюрьме. Просто его перевели в другое крыло, где камеры чуть больше, но белье все такое же казенное. Поэтому вставал, не обращая внимания на боль в развороченном плече, и выходил. Иногда просто в коридор — до самого балкона. Дежурная сестра не сразу замечала его.  
Иногда — в соседнюю палату. Туда было проще всего пробраться незамеченным, продляя свой бунт.  
Оберштайн бы не выдал. Ему было все равно. Он спал по ночам. Зато так камера переставала быть одиночной. Оскар мог сколько угодно рассматривать человека на больничной койке. Мог даже касаться его.  
Иногда Оберштайн открывал глаза и вроде бы даже узнавал. Оскар предпочел остаться ночным призраком и не отвечал на приветствие, возможно поэтому, Оберштайн не отнимал руку и не избегал прикосновений.  
Иногда Оскар засыпал — прямо в кресле для посетителей, но чаще, выждав момент, отправлялся в обратный путь.  
Страхи надо встречать лицом к лицу. Зайти в палату и самому закрыть за собой дверь, помогало думать, что он сам принял решение запереться.

Каждый утренний обход врач недовольно поджимал пухлые губы. Рана затягивалась дольше, чем он планировал. В своих ночных странствиях Оскар признаваться не спешил.

Несколько раз приходил Миттермайер. Ему шел накинутый поверх формы халат — делал молодцеватым и простым. Миттермайер был генералом и этих войск тоже — хвалил врачей, шутил с медсестрами.  
Оскар даже сказал в самую первую встречу, что лавры покорителя сердец придется теперь уступить достойному.  
Миттермайер не ответил, только закрыл за собой дверь, снял халат, повесил его на крючок на двери, измерил шагами палату и, перекатившись с пятки на носок, спросил:  
— Почему из всех вариантов закончить жизненный путь, ты выбрал двойное самоубийство с Оберштайном? Или в этом и был твой план еще до того, как тебя отправили на Хайнессен? Поэтому ты и летел на Феззан во главе флота, чтобы исполнить мечту? — с каждой фразой он говорил все громче. — Почему, когда я сначала вынимаю твою шею из петли, потом из нежных объятий императрицы, а ты тут же пытаешь свернуть ее другим, куда более экзотическим способом?  
— Может быть я хотел избавить тебя от его навязчивого участия в жизни империи, но не преуспел и в этом? — огрызнулся Оскар.  
— Напротив. Он подал в отставку. Его место займет Фернер. Антон больше подходит для мирной жизни и не будет искать врагов императора там, где их нет.  
— Фернера не ненавидят так сильно, и если Оберштайн его выбрал, значит тот умен, — фамильярное «Антон» больно резануло ухо.  
— Ты доверяешь мнению Оберштайна? Поразительно, — хмыкнул Миттермайер. — А когда маршал фон Ройенталь соизволит вернуться к своим непосредственным обязанностям?

Оскар сделал медленный вдох и не менее осторожный выдох. Он снова маршал. Опять. Высочайшая честь, о которой только и можно было мечтать. Он получил свой жезл из рук величайшего воина.  
Остальным жезлы будет вручать Хильдегарде: женщина, мать. В чем будет ценность их плащей? Ни в чем.  
Миттермайер стал премьер-министром нового рейха. Оберштайн подал в отставку. Оскар — единственный настоящий маршал, но он не чувствовал себя таковым. Он проиграл и лишился этого права.  
— Я вернусь на Один, когда меня выпустят из палаты. Я не рожден для мирной жизни и принесу только беду. Мы уже пробовали. Ты знаешь, чем все закончилось.  
— Ты стал жертвой клеветы.  
— С каких это пор я перестал сам нести ответственность за свои поступки? Или ты думаешь, что я был пешкой в чужих руках? Какая высокая оценка моих способностей.

Оскар ядовито посмотрел на Миттермайера, и тот отвел взгляд.

Уже перед выпиской они говорили о мелочах. О дипломатической миссии Миттермайера на Хайнессен, о ребенке от Той Женщины.  
— Будешь искать сына? — спросил Миттермайер, дожевывая пирожок, который Эванджелина передала для больного.  
— Может быть.  
— Ты хочешь нарушить его последний приказ, Ройенталь? Этого я от тебя точно не ожидал.  
— Он умер. Это было обещание мертвецу.  
— Вы встретитесь в Вальгалле, и что ты скажешь ему?  
— Я умру от старости в окружении трех молоденьких любовниц, — усмехнулся Оскар. Старшей будет двадцать два года. У нее будут жгуче темные волосы и бездонные зеленые глаза. Средняя будет рыженькой, а младшая, годов эдак двадцати, будет блондинкой. Не думаю, что хотя бы младшую из них будут звать Брунгильдой.  
— Если ты начнешь хватать девиц на улицах, то я не буду защищать тебя ни от монаршьего гнева, ни от гнева их мужей и братьев. А так как вино с годами становится только лучше, я предполагаю, что ты умрешь на дуэли, а это прямой путь в Вальгаллу.  
— Ты все продумал, Миттермайер! Обязательно воспользуюсь твоим советом, — Оскар демонстративно закрыл глаза и притворился спящим.  
Он на самом деле чуть не соскользнул в забытье, но Миттермайер его бесцеремонно растолкал, чтобы обнять.  
— Я вернусь через несколько недель. Возможно, что в следующий раз мы встретимся на Одине, если ты действительно туда собираешься.  
— Если мало ли увидишь на Хайнессене ребенка, похожего на меня, дай знать.  
— У меня будет большой выбор? — деловито поинтересовался Миттемайер, но не стал дожидаться ответа и обнял еще раз.  
Оскар вытерпел, не поморщившись, и крепко обнял в ответ. Причина была в долгом одиночестве, и никак иначе.

***  
Отцовский особняк был в вполне приличном состоянии. Интерьер пары гостиных Оскар бы обновил: одну сделал менее мрачной, а вторую — более строгой.  
Спальня, конечно же, нуждалась в ремонте. За время пути бывшую комнату Оскара привели в порядок, а вот хозяйской, отцовской спальне, предстоял капитальный ремонт. У Оскара не было ни малейшего желания спать в кровати, в которой его зачали.  
В этом было бы что-то противоестественное.  
Комната была большой, просторной, подобающей по статусу главе рода. Только Оскар не мог себя представить просыпающимся в своем доме со своей женщиной. И уж тем более, не думал о маленьких ножках, которые бы топотали по натертым паркетным полам.

Хотя ребенка точно придется искать. Оскар как мог откладывал эту мысль и не собирался подключать свои весьма широкие связи. “Кстати, Кесслер, помните меня судили за связь с женщиной? Когда Райнхард меня сначала разжаловал, а потом повысил? Вы не могли бы мне ее найти. Вернее даже не ее, а ребенка. Это последний, отданный мне приказ”.

Оскар почти физически не мог сидеть в доме, поэтому выход в театр был попыткой вернуться в мирную светскую жизнь. Форму Оскар решил не надевать, поэтому черный с серебром фрак стал разумным компромиссом. Надо было обновить гардероб, надо было продолжить следить за модой, надо было понять, что делать, если им заинтересуется кто-то из женщин, но для начала надо было подобрать шейный платок. Этому занятию Оскар посвятил сорок минут времени, поэтому водителю пришлось поторапливаться, чтобы доставить его превосходительство в театр.

Ложа была в полном его распоряжении. После переезда императорского двора на Феззан, Большой Театр Одина ушел на второй план. Золото и лепнина еще радовали глаз, но в партере было больше обнищавших дворян или богатых промышленников, чем Оскар помнил. Одни показывали своих дочерей на выданье, вторые — сыновей. Власть сменилась, но купля-продажа брачных союзов остались прежней. Его ложа была далеко не в центре. Оскар мог бы позволить себе более удачное место, но так ему было проще спрятаться или даже заснуть, если происходящее на сцене окажется слишком занудным.

Зарезервированный столик в буфете несколько скрасил занудность представления. Оскар удачно увернулся от троих мам с дочерьми “на выданье” и был готов продолжить вечер с брюнеткой, имени которой он не запомнил. Зато запомнил декольте. Его выразительность была красноречивей самых смелых речей, а томные взгляды приказывали Оскару стать внимательным и заботливым.  
Отвлекся он, увидев Оберштайна с женщиной в два раза младше себя. Может быть не в два раза, но ей было едва больше двадцати. Блондинка томно опускала взгляд и принимала ухаживания старшего партнера. Обернувшись на Декольте, Оскар понял, что оно вместе с хозяйкой удалились в неизвестном направлении. Похоже, что удивление и неприкрытый интерес к личной жизни бывшего соратника дама приняла за интерес к его спутнице.  
Хотя спутница Оскара тоже интересовала, но скорее ответом на вопрос “Кто!” и “Зачем!”. Каким образом Оберштайн мог привлечь эту молодую особу? Неужели деньгами и положением?  
Оскар фыркнул и налил себе бокал вина. Пригубил его, оценил букет, аромат, цвет. Сделал второй глоток и поднялся. Он слишком редко выходил за пределы собственного особняка, чтобы упустить шанс снабдить Миттермайера порцией сплетен. Даже на Одине была жизнь!

— Добрый вечер, — фраза вышла обволакивающе бархатистой, как ему и хотелось.  
Оберштайн поднял взгляд от тарелки с выражением лица измученного родителя, который только прилег отдохнуть.  
— Нет, — внятно ответил он.  
— Вы не представите меня своей спутнице? — еще более обворожительно улыбнулся Оскар и пододвинул стул. Если они устроят драку, то Миттермайер определенно прилетит на Один, чтобы придушить своими собственными руками обоих, а Оскар успел соскучиться по другу.  
— Я уже ответил на ваш вопрос, — Оберштайн сложил руки на столе и посмотрел Оскару в лицо.  
Если бы на них обоих была форма, то Оскар бы подумал, что они на совещании, а не в театре.  
— Миттермайер, конечно, предположил, что я умру на дуэли, но мы с вами уже пытались погибнуть одновременно, так что не волнуйтесь. Ни вашей чести, ни чести вашей спутницы ничто не угрожает. Или правильнее сказать “невесты”?  
— Вы просто не можете быть Оскаром фон Ройенталем, — девушка кокетливо склонила голову на бок. Шаткая конструкция из волос покачнулась, но устояла.  
— Почему же? — Оскар позволил себе разорвать поединок взглядов и обратить внимание на юную фройляйн. Все же ей было ближе к двадцати пяти. Неужели овдовела в столь юном возрасте? Незамужняя девушка не стала бы вмешиваться в мужской разговор, каким бы странным он ни был.  
— Дядя Пауль сказал, что вас легко опознать по свите из восторженно рыдающих женщин. Я же пока не вижу ни одной, — она повела рукой в сторону брюнетки, в декольте которой увлеченно смотрел очередной мужчина.  
— Племянница? — Оскар вложил в это слово все подозрение и сарказм, на которые был способен.  
— Дочь двоюродной сестры, — отрезал Оберштайн и погрузился в бокал с виски. Он явно хотел обратно на мостик Брунгильды или хотя бы в адмиралтейство. Оскар понимал эту тоску как никто другой.  
— Эрика, — представилась девушка, как только стих шум от первого звонка. — Пауль выводит меня в свет и должен найти мне подходящего жениха, но пока нашлись только вы.  
— Мне кажется, или он халатно относится к возложенной на него задаче? — Оскар выразительно посмотрел на Оберштайна, но тот был увлечен бокалом. — Лучше бы попросили его взять вас с собой в адмиралтейство. Там множество женихов — одни рыцари без страха и упрека.  
Оберштайн, наконец, оторвался от созерцания бокала и посмотрел на Оскара.  
— Не знаю, что бы больше снизило ее шансы найти себе спутника жизни в адмиралтействе, если бы она появилась в моем или в вашем обществе.  
— О да, счастье по-семейному коротать с вами новогодние вечера отпугнет любого, — Оскар пожалел, что не захватил с собой бутылку и бокал, потому что отбирать бокал Оберштайна было бы слишком.  
— Вы не могли бы перестать готовить обо мне, как о вещи! — второй звонок заглушил конец фразы, и Эрика встала. — Нам пора, дядюшка.  
Дядюшка бы с гораздо большим удовольствием остался в обществе вина и даже, может быть, Ройенталя, но он покорно поднялся следом. Оскару не оставалось ничего другого, как забрать свою бутылку и отправиться в ложу вместе с ней.  
Созревающий план был слишком безумным, чтобы думать о нем на трезвую голову.

***  
Месяц Оскар воодушевленно обновлял гражданский гардероб и даже добился некоторых успехов. В порыве человеколюбия и в качестве подготовительной стадии “Операции “Симплекс” он даже помог с выбором нарядов для Эрики. Остался не доволен, нашел модистку, которая разбиралась в платьях с кринолинами и другую, которая знала толк в женских брючных костюмах. Оскар решил не обманываться — императрица не долго проходит в платьях, а брюки и будут писком моды, и больше подходили характеру Эрики. Нежно голубое платье с небольшим шлейфом для вечерних выходов и строгий серый костюм для первой половины дня, чтобы контраст валил с ног неподготовленных мужчин, были отшиты первыми.

Оберштайн самоустранился и кажется был бы рад, если бы Оскар принял на себя почетную ответственность по замужеству барышни. Эрику никто спрашивать не собирался, но она принимала участие с вежливой заинтересованностью обреченного на пожизненную ссылку.  
В порыве скуки Оскар даже брал ее на верховые прогулки, пока Оберштайн не положил этому конец, ультимативно заявив, что еще один совместный вечер, и он никогда не избавится ни от племянницы, ни от Ройенталя, потому что никто не будет брать товар. Недвусмысленная угроза женитьбы подействовала на Оскара как ведро холодной воды.  
Пришлось возвращаться к другой задаче, которую он всеми силами пытался забыть. Эта Женщина исчезла на Феззане. Оскар ненавязчиво отслеживал ее судьбу вплоть до того момента, как узнал о рождении сына. Сейчас надо было снова поднимать список доверенных лиц, переводить им деньги и требовать еженедельных отчетов.  
Смотреть, как бесится Эрика при виде платьев, и с каким невозмутимым выражением лица Оберштайн оплачивает счета, было значительно интереснее.

В остальном же подготовка к генеральному сражению шла как нельзя лучше. Оберштайна средства достижения цели не волновали, Миттермайеру было все равно — он попросил избавить его от подробностей, но согласился оказать содействие. Хорошая девушка из приличной семьи, с характером, без материальных проблем, да пусть и знакомая с Ройенталем — от Байерляйна не убудет. Все равно Миттермайер планировал поручить ему систему Баалат и прибывал на Один в его сопровождении. Жениться на первой встречной девушке Байерляну, конечно, не обязательно, но отвлечься от работы было бы полезно. Миттермайера его рвение начало утомлять. В мирной жизни он хотел больше времени проводить с супругой, а не в разговорах о политике.

Оберштайн спускаться к встрече за утренним чаем отказался. Он сложил руки за спиной, напомнив Оскару все совещания разом, и заявил, что, во-первых, он предоставил свой дом под эту авантюру и даже выделил фон Ройенталю спальню, чтобы тот мог приступить к подготовке с раннего утра, а, во-вторых, по его скромному мнению, наличие в родственниках фон Оберштайна, как фон Ройенталь метко заметил ранее, существенно снижало шансы потенциальной невесты на счастливый исход. Подавив вой отчаяния, Оскар отправился держать бой в одиночку.

— Ну как? — с замиранием сердца спросил Оскар.  
Они с Эрикой выглядывали из-за шторы, наблюдая за тем, как лимузин премьера припарковался у входа и теми, кто вышел из него.  
— Пойдет, но старый, — пожала плечами Эрика.  
Оскар было возмутился, но потом понял в чем была ошибка.  
— Не Миттермайер, он безнадежно женат — поверь мне — второй, тощий.  
Эрика посмотрела на Оскара как-то странно, но улыбнулась.  
— Он тощий только на твоем фоне. Так нормальный.  
— На “Вашем” — говори уважительно, — поправил Оскар, решив не обижаться на то, что его назвали толстым. — И не обижай его сильно. Я не люблю его, но все же.  
— Напомни, пожалуйста, я правильно услышала, что он адмирал, участвовавший в сражениях? И что это его ты назвал “цепным псом”?  
— Вот. Посмотри на собаку своего дядюшки. Она нежная и ранимая. Байерляйн такой же. Глубоко в душе, по крайней мере.  
— И не знает, как выглядят девушки, если тебе верить.  
— Да. В этом твоя сила. Может быть тебе удастся ввести его в заблуждение, и он решит, что ты девушка.  
— Тогда почему ты настоял на костюме? Я могла бы надеть одно из тех чудесных платьев.

Оскар осмотрел ее с ног до головы и не ответил.  
Потому что Байерляйн упорно всем девушкам предпочитал своего командира? Потому что на любом императорском приеме вокруг него были девушки в таких платьях, которые одинским модисткам и не снились? Или потому, что Эрика, хоть и не обладала образованием и уверенностью в себе фройлян Мариендорф, все равно лучше смотрелась в брюках, да и вела себя раскованнее.  
В глубине души Оскар подозревал, что Оберштайну племянницу выдали, второпях обтерев ее после болота, в которое она полезла за головастиками. 

Определенно, они — Эрика и Байерляйн — должны были подойти друг другу. Конечно, Оскар его терпеть не мог, но прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в причинах. Да и утереть нос Оберштайну, выполнив задачу, которая оказалась ему не по силам, было бы приятно.

Гости уже подходили к двери, поэтому Оскар придирчиво стряхнул с плеча Эрики несуществующую пылинку.  
— Пауль точно не спустится? — она заметно нервничала.  
— Если он присоединится, то эти бравые адмиралы развернутся и строевым шагом уйдут прочь. Ты этого хочешь?  
— А если он мне не понравится? — шепотом уточнила Эрика.  
— Скажешь, что на все согласна, и свадьбу можно сыграть хоть через месяц, а пока ты займешься устройством его холостяцкого жилья. Думаю, что он растворится в воздухе. Но помни, если ты прикажешь ему убираться, то он решит, что вот крепость, которую надо всенепрменно покорить, и не отступится.  
— Сложно с мужчинами.  
Оскар эту точку зрения не разделял, поэтому сделал жест рукой, пропуская даму вперед.

По мнению Оскара, Байерляйн производил впечатление блаженного или, если быть снисходительным, контуженного. Когда в качества поддержания светской беседы Эрика поинтересовалась, был ли Карл ранен в голову, неловко стало и Оскару и Миттермайеру. Они как-то одновременно отвели взгляд, когда Байерлян мотнул головой отрицая наличие ранений. Похоже к девушкам в брючных костюмах он не привык, несмотря на фройляйн Мариендорф, поэтому стремительно шел на дно. В тех редких случаях, когда он осмеливался поднять на Эрику глаза, Оскар читал во взгляде обожание пополам с заиканием.  
В Эрике же наоборот, огонек интереса разгорался из чувства противоречия. Бравый адмирал, которого ей рекомендовали, на проверку оказался совершенно беспомощным. После третьего бокала вина Миттермайер разомлел и сообщил Оскару на ухо, что, делая предложение Эве, он и сам выглядел не лучше.  
Оскар никому предложений не делал, поэтому его честь была не запятнана мычанием и прочими нечленораздельными звуками. В любом случае вечер определенно удался, а Оберштайн из-за своего упрямства пропускал значительную часть представления. Извинившись перед уважаемым собранием, Оскар вышел. Миттермайер мог и в одиночестве понаблюдать сценку “охота и охотник”.

Оберштайн преувеличенно сосредоточенно читал. Оскар не поверил столь высокой концентрации над каким-то фолиантом ни на секунду, поэтому он обошел Оберштайна и заглянул через плечо.  
— Они поладили, — сказал Оскар преувеличенно спокойно, но прямо на ухо. Так, чтобы Оберштайн не мог его игнорировать. Тот продолжал упорствовать и не отложил книгу.  
— Я не слышу звука сирен, значит они оба все еще живы. Мне кажется это странным, а вам?  
— Вы оптимистично настроены. Мне кажется, что если его хватит инфаркт, то Эрика сможет избавиться от тела без лишнего шума. У нее же хороший учитель.  
— Я не избавлялся ни от чьих тел, — твердо ответил Оберштайн и перевернул страницу.  
Оскару стало обидно такое невнимание, поэтому он скользнул руками по груди. Вино, ударило в голову в самый неподходящий момент, но с кем можно играть в такие игры, как не с Оберштайном? Он никогда не отзывался, не отозвался и на этот раз. Или, может быть, глубоко внутри Оскара вызревала пустота. Сейчас, сидя рядом с женатым Миттермайером и с высоты собственного опыта наблюдая за зарождающейся любовью, Оскар понял, что тот колодец ненависти к женщинам, из которого он столько времени черпал силу для своего одиночества, — пуст.  
— Им будет хорошо вместе. Они похожи. Она могла бы подняться на мостик его флагмана.  
— И украсить своим присутствием императорский бал? — Оберштайн позволил себе тень улыбки.  
— Никто не посмеет ее упрекнуть. У нее будет лучший брючный костюм. Императрица от зависти должна будет сорвать оборки и стать той фройляйн Мариендорф, на которую я никогда не обращал внимания.  
— Какое уместное замечание, во время столь нежного объятия, — Оберштайн соизволил оторваться от чтения и посмотреть на Оскара снизу вверх.  
Только в этот момент Оскар осознал, насколько неприличной была их поза. Губы Оберштайна были совсем рядом. Почему-то Оскар отметил, что щетина была выведена идеально, а значит не стала бы колоться. Оскар тоже всегда удалял волосы полностью и не собирался экспериментировать как, например, Байерляйн. Тому казалось, что с бородой он выглядел солиднее.  
Мысли разбегались, не давая сосредоточиться на губах или наоборот, только подчеркивая значимость их изгиба. Надо было бы убрать руки, но Оскар медлил. Он чувствовал, как мерно вздымалась грудь Оберштайна при дыхании и даже мог видеть беззащитность шеи.

Три дежурных стука Оскар пропустил, как и уникальную возможность мгновенно стереть растерянное выражение с лица. Миттермайер посмотрел на них как-то спокойно. Он был явно больше удивлен тем, что дверь оказалась не заперта.  
— Приветствую вас, дядюшка Пауль, — сказал он так доброжелательно, что Оскар заподозрил его в допитой бутылке.  
Грудная клетка Оберштайна на мгновенье замерла — он затаил дыхание — а потом продолжила подниматься в прежнем ритме.  
— Приветствую вас, господин премьер-министр.  
— Ройенталь, извини, что побеспокоил, — Миттермайер тут же переключился на Оскара — Но они ушли в сад и гуляют уже минут двадцать, а я все еще не слышу криков о помощи. Что мне делать, если подсматривать из-за кустов неудобно – они слишком низкие, я испачкаюсь.  
— Если вы зайдете в соседнюю комнату, — неторопливо ответил Оберштайн, — то между гардинами есть щель. Через нее открывается прекрасный вид на сад.  
— Я знал, что это не твой дом! — с такой гордостью заявил Миттермайер, что Оскар чуть не убрал руки с груди Оберштайна, но этим он только привлек бы к ним лишнее внимание, чего ему категорически не хотелось.  
— Ты мог предположить, что это дом “невесты”, — с некоторой обидой в голосе сказал Оскар. Ему хотелось как можно быстрее закончить эту сцену и перейти к следующей.  
— Не беспокойтесь, Оберштайн. Я считаю, что испытания только закаляют настоящих воинов. В конце концов, она же не ваша дочь, а просто родственница.  
— Вы допили все мои запасы вина? — холодно поинтересовался Оберштайн и встал, откладывая книгу.  
Похоже из его комнаты тоже открывался прекрасный вид на сад, по крайней мере он замер, устремив взгляд в щель между гардинами.  
— Точно! Я же еще три бутылки взял с собой, — улыбнулся Оскар.  
Вечер налаживался.  
Байерляйна было не жаль.

  
***  
Неделю Оскар был предоставлен сам себе. Ожидание — самая выматывающая часть любого сражения, но обычно у Оскара хотя бы была необходимость поднимать боевой дух солдат. Теперь же он просто ходил кругами по дому. Не звонить же Эрике, спрашивая, скоро ли она осчастливит их внуками, и не тревожить же Оберштайна по мелочам.  
Он и сам не ожидал, что игра в отца взрослой дочери окажется такой увлекательной. С другой стороны, это был самый действенный способ одновременно насолить Байерляйну и осчастливить Миттермайера.  
Тот печально смотрел за активностью, которую Оскар развел применительно к Эрике, и видно, что грустил о продлении рода.  
“Мои люди ищут ребенка”, — сказал он перед уходом. Это не было обещанием помощи, скорее наоборот, Миттермайер непрозрачно сказал, что Оскару надо заканчивать развлечения с чужими детьми и заняться уже поисками своего.  
Оскар был бы не прочь, чтобы поиски затянулись лет на пятнадцать. Тогда он смог бы посмотреть, во что может вырасти Ройенталь, если будет свободен от отцовской нелюбви.

Оберштайн позвонил сам.  
Оскар как раз чистил зубы, когда раздался звонок. Увидев фамилию, Оскар с удовольствием нажал на кнопку “ответить”. Камера запечатлела его обнаженный торс и облака пены вокруг рта.  
Оберштайн будто и не заметил ни первого, ни второго.  
— Избавьте меня от него, — прошипел он в экран.  
— Он не нравится Эрике? — удивленно спросил Оскар. Во рту отвратительно горчило ментолом.  
— Нравится. Но я не могу отправить ее жить к нему прямо сейчас. Смысл был в свадьбе, а поспешная свадьба ее, видите ли, не устраивает. Она хочет платье, пусть некий фон Ройенталь и не подумал ей помочь.  
— Вы пробовали спускаться вниз, предлагать ему разделить с вами стаканчик виски? Байерляйн храбрый и честный адмирал, но его бы хватило минуты на четыре вашего общества.  
— А вы не помните? — по лицу Оберштайна промелькнула тень озадаченности, и потом он вздохнул. — Ну, конечно. Вы же взяли с собой не три, а четыре бутылки. И нашли мой виски.  
— Что именно я не помню? — настал через Оскара насторожиться. Он мог не помнить очень много что, но хотелось больше конкретики.  
— Два блистательных стратега разработали план, в который очень просили не вмешиваться, — Оберштайн выдержал паузу, чтобы Оскар мог в красках представить, как именно он мог упрашивать Оберштайна не мешать им развлекаться, — Байерляйн не должен узнать о том, чьей родственницей является Эрика на самом деле, и он до сих пор в полной уверенности, что это ваша третьеюродная племянница. Хотя мне кажется, что он все же считает ее вашей бывшей любовницей, но судя по размерам букетов, его это не очень тревожит.  
— Я очень рад за душевную гармонию Байерляйна, но что вы хотите от меня?  
— Чтобы вы появились в “своем” доме! И чтобы, пока вы отвлекаете жертву, я мог спокойно одеться и выйти с собакой. Чтобы я мог жить нормальной, своей жизнью, а не прятаться между кабинетом и спальней. И, в конце концов, их встречи вообще не должны проходить без свидетелей, чтобы не скомпрометировать невесту.  
— Вас спасти только на сегодняшний вечер, или вы хотите большего? — по-деловому поинтересовался Оскар.  
Вид Оберштайна, которого можно было бы назвать растерянным и умоляющем, пробудил в нем лучшие стороны души.

***

— Вы давно один? — Оскар спросил просто так, ему хотелось поговорить.  
Одиночество собственного дома обрыдло, и хотелось общения с разумным существом. Байрляйн на эту роль претендовать не мог.  
— У меня есть собака. Этого достаточно. Я никогда не видел себя семейным человеком, — Оберштайн откинулся на кресле. Его руки безвольно висели на подлокотниках.  
Это был вечер в тихом семейном кругу. Байерляйн присутствовал при встрече старых коллег — Оскар “пригласил Оберштайна в гости”, поэтому ужинали они совместно. Теперь же, под предлогом, что барышне необходимо соблюдать режим, Оскар выставил Байерляйна за дверь.  
Тот действительно был в полной уверенности, что Оскар отлучился на несколько дней, а теперь вернулся домой. То, что Оскар очень плохо ориентировался в доме и не знал, что где лежит, видимо полностью укладывалось в его представление о маршалах его величества.

Собака дремала под креслом Оберштайна, Эрика отправилась к себе строить новые козни, вернее испытывать Байерляйна на остроумие, верность, доблесть, заботливость и внимательность.  
По внутренней шкале Оскара, Байерляйн набирал примерно три балла из десяти. Эрика, со всей придирчивостью, давала не меньше восьми. Оберштайн отмалчивался. Оскар предполагал, что его система оценивания сильно отличалась и состояла из большего числа критериев, сгруппированных по различным признакам, но внешне он производил впечатление человека, которому было абсолютно все равно. Оскар мог бы чувствовать себя польщенным, что ему всецело доверили столь важную задачу. Никто не перепроверял его решения, никто не обещал “подстраховать”. Никогда еще доверие Оберштайна к нему не было настолько безоговорочным.

— Выпейте еще, вам полезно, — Оскар не просто обновил бокал, но встал, чтобы передать его Оберштайну прямо в руки.  
Тот мазнул пальцами по кисти Оскара, перед тем как принять виски.  
Ощущение было непривычным. Одного прикосновения стало достаточно, чтобы мурашки побежали по телу, а ведь Оскар был искушен в любви. У него было множество женщин, с которыми он был внимательным, пусть и скоротечным любовником. Движения, их последовательность были заучены до автоматизма. Оскар бы и в стельку пьяным мог сказать комплимент, поцеловать в шею, расстегнуть крючки и сделать все необходимое, чтобы доставить удовольствие ей и дойти до разрядки самому. Теперь чуть не отдернул руку, испугавшись непривычности собственных ощущений.

Оберштайн посмотрел и хотел было что-то сказать, но промолчал. Оскар был как никогда благодарен за это молчание.  
Последний опыт с мужчиной у Оскара был в казарме. И не сказать, чтобы опыт. Просто, если вспомнить, он скорее смотрел на соседей по комнате, чем на картинки с голыми женщинами, но тогда его возбуждало все, включая форму кораблей.

Явно списав растерянность Оскара на пьяное возбуждение, Оберштайн сначала закрыл глаза, пригубил виски, а потом резко встал.  
— Пойдемте, я провожу вас в спальню, чтобы вы не потерялись по пути, — сказал он терпеливо-вежливо, отдавая дань избавлению от настойчивых ухажеров.  
Оскар замер, когда цепкие пальцы ухватили его под локоть. Прикосновение было жестким и должно было отпугнуть, но Оскар, наоборот, чуть не повернулся, чтобы прижаться щекой к щеке. Вовремя успел остановить себя.  
— Вы не ответили, как давно у вас был кто-то, — хриплым шепотом спросил он.  
Тело Оскара изголодалось по прикосновениям, по не одиночеству общей постели, по возможности почувствовать, как пальцы уверенно-нежно проводят по коже, вызывая стон. Оскар видел, как Оберштайн гладил собаку — точными выверенными движениями, от которых немного тянуло в паху, обещая удовольствие почувствовать себя если не любимым, то хотя бы желанным.  
Мужчине, может быть, Оскар бы и поверил. По крайней мере в искренности Оберштайна можно было не сомневаться.  
— Если мне потребуется женщина, то я обязательно сообщу вам, чтобы вы могли подобрать мне удачную кандидатуру. Потренируетесь на Эрике, и из героя-любовника станете покровителем влюбленных. Считайте это повышением.

Оскар выдернул руку и жестом, полным снисходительного презрения откинул со лба челку.  
— Спасибо за помощь, я найду комнату самостоятельно. И благодарю за высокую оценку моих организаторских способностей, — процедил он перед тем, как уйти.  
И хмель, и возбуждение как рукой сняло. Осталась пьяная обида, как если бы Оскар доверился, а Оберштайн оттолкнул его дружбу. Хотя, конечно, Оскар должен был это предвидеть. Было бы страннее, если бы Оберштайн согласился дрочить вдвоем, глядя на фотографию пышнотелой красотки.  
Эта мысль развеселила Оскара, и он расправил плечи перед тем, как подняться по лестнице.  
Оберштайн шел след в след — Оскар чувствовал его электронный взгляд между лопатками. Оберштайн не доверял никому и ни в чем. Видимо в способности Оскара найти комнату самостоятельно — тоже.

Коридор на втором этаже был бесконечным и с каждой стороны были двери. Абсолютно одинаковые на первый взгляд. Оскар замялся, не зная в какую сторону свернуть.  
Он знал, что на этаже были два кабинета — для хозяина и хозяйки, библиотека, гостиная, три гостевые спальни и три кладовки.  
Кладовки располагались в самом конце — это Оскар помнил точно. Он провел Байерляйну экскурсию лично, и обещал оборвать не только уши, но и адмиральские погоны, если застанет его выходящим с Эрикой хотя бы из одной. Поклонников на второй этаж водить строжайше запрещалось. Оскар предполагал, что Байрляйн, рискуя сломать шею, залезает через балкон. 

Гостевая спальня Оскара была третьей слева, он запомнил это хотя бы потому, что широкая дверь в спальню хозяина дома была ровно напротив. Она была украшена резьбой, в отличие от всех остальных дверей.  
Комната Эрике была отведена в другом конце коридора.  
— Если мне захочется разнообразить досуг с мужчиной, я тоже обращусь к вам.  
Оскар не услышал — почувствовал, как Оберштайн голосом прикоснулся к шее, провел по хребту — вниз, нисколько не заботясь о том, комфортно ли было жертве.  
— Доброй ночи, — добавил он на грани слышимости.  
Ответом, кажется, был низкий стон. Оскар был совершенно не уверен в собственных реакциях.

Если бы Оберштайн был кем-то другим, например Оскаром фон Ройенталем, то он бы удовлетворенно хмыкнул и поставил галочку напротив очередного имени в списке. Но он был всего лишь Оберштайном, поэтому открыл дверь и ушел в собственную спальню, оставив Оскара в одиночестве изучать трещинки на двери и раздумывать над тем, кто же охотник, а кто добыча.

***  
Горячая вода помогла прочистить мысли и расставить все по своим местам. Предложение было недвусмысленным, по крайней мере Оберштайн прекрасно понял все метания Оскара и вступил в игру. Если Оскар ошибся, то расплачиваться за слабость он будет еще долго.

Пижама была из темного серого шелка. Раньше Оскар не обращал на это внимания, а вот теперь бросилось в глаза. Ткань холодила кожу, приятно будоража. А вот накинутый поверх халат был черным, с вензелем имперской армады. Оскар разнообразил свой гардероб, но этот халат пережил все потрясения.

Закончив любоваться собой в зеркале, Оскар вышел, осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь, преодолел три шага через коридор и осторожно открыл дверь в хозяйские покои.  
Он чувствовал себя супругой, которая пришла просить мужа и господина об исполнении долга. Сравнение было не в его пользу, поэтому Оскар зашел, глядя прямо перед собой, прикрыл дверь, и только после этого нашел Оберштайна взглядом. Тот лежал на постели с книжкой. Собака постучала по полу хвостом, приветствуя, и продолжила валяться на лежанке в углу.  
Такая степень радушия Оскара весьма устраивала. Он упустил из виду, что надо будет что-то делать после того, как он придет, поэтому просто стоял и смотрел. Оберштайн смотрел, ничего не говоря.  
Одеяло было натянуто до середины груди, но плечи были обнажены, значит, возможно, он лег без одежды.  
Рассмотреть спальню толком не получилось. Пятно света было только над головой читающего, но этого было достаточно, чтобы различить массивную конструкцию с балдахином, доставшуюся от прежних хозяев. Интересно, Оберштайн вырос в нем или у его родителей было несколько домов? Может быть маленький Пауль жил с бабушками-дедушками за городом? Оскар не знал ничего о его детстве. Он даже толком не знал, что это за человек, что его тревожило, что волновало, что радовало.  
Внимательный взгляд скользил по коже, заставляя сердце биться сильнее. Оскар сделал небольшой шаг вперед, и снова замер. Оберштайн, лаская, провел по странице, закрыл книгу, любовно огладил корешок — самыми кончиками пальцев, и отложил ее в сторону.  
— Раз вы здесь, не откажите мне в любезности. Я собирался ложиться — выключите, пожалуйста свет.

Эта просьба была прямой и понятной. Отмерев, Оскар поискал глазами выключатель, не нашел, и подошел ближе. Он хотел было уже попросить подсказку, как увидел шнур, свисающий в углу изголовья.  
Оберштайн едва заметно кивнул, и у Оскара вмиг пересохло в горле. Он оперся коленом на постель, потянулся через Оберштайна — если бы не халат, то почувствовал бы тепло дыхания — и потянул за шнур.  
С темнотой к нему прикоснулись ладони. Пояс пал, не скрепляя полы, и одна рука скользнула на спину, а вторая замерла на груди. Наверное, Оберштайн ждал ответа — реакции, испуга, согласия, но Оскар мог только не забывать дышать. Может быть Оберштайн улыбался — если он, конечно, умел. Оскар слышал свое тяжелое дыхание и когда одна из ладоней обхватила ягодицу, застонал. Поцелуй был не наградой, а предостережением.  
— Когда Эрика уедет, ты сможешь кричать в полный голос. Уже скоро.

***  
Оскар выбирался из постели медленно и вяло. Скомканная пижама валялась в ногах, халат оказался под диваном, а пояс утром утащила собака. Пришлось обворовывать ее лежанку.  
Нежиться в постели не одному оказалось удивительно приятно. Оскар бы повалялся еще, медленно, но верно, перейдя сначала к дообеденному, потом послеобеденному, а там и вечернему сексу.  
Реальность была бессердечна.

Только выйдя в коридор, Оскар наткнулся на взгляд Эрики. Она стояла около своей комнаты и внимательно смотрела на него.  
— Спит, — шепотом сказал Оскар. — Я не стал его будить.  
Эрика кивнула и вернулась к себе. Можно было выдыхать, принимать душ и спускаться к завтраку. Оскару бы не хотелось, чтобы Эрика знала о том, что отношения из приятельских стали постельными.

Завтрак прошел натянуто. Оберштайн быстрым шагом прошел мимо столовой на выход — собака тянула его за собой, мечтая о прогулке. Эрика вяло ковырялась в омлете и явно была чем-то расстроена.  
Оскар же наоборот был расслаблен и благодушен. К завтраку не хватало вина и сыра, но Оберштайн очень резко отчитал дворецкого, когда тот пришел с утренним вином для гостя. Приходилось терпеть.

До самого обеда было непривычно пусто и спокойно. Эрика сидела в своей комнате, никто не пытался взять дом штурмом, забросав цветами, собака нагулялась, обожралась и дрыхла на лежанке, Оберштайн удалился в библиотеку читать.  
Оскар не стал уподобляться подросткам и тревожить его покой. Вместо этого он снова приступил к изучению свадебных каталогов. Надо было определиться как можно быстрее, чтобы платье успели изготовить в срок.  
Хотелось думать, что Оберштайн его ждал в сумраке библиотеки. Оскар бы стал приятным, чувственным и ласковым дополнением к чтению. 

К обеду Эрика не спустилась. Обратил на это внимание Оберштайн, он же сделал приглашающий жест, позволив Оскару, знатоку женских сердец, решать проблему.  
Оскар пропущенную еду проблемой не считал совершенно, но тут сверху раздался звук падающих книг. Обершатйн сложил руки на груди и всем своим видом показал, что может это и его племянница, но в бой пусть идут маршалы, а не штабные крысы вроде него.

— Свадьбы не будет, — сказала взъяренная Эрика.  
Она стояла посреди развороченной комнаты и увлеченно пилила волосы ножом, видимо пытаясь сделать короткую стрижку.  
Оскар кивнул. Он не очень понял суть проблемы: Байерляйна можно было заменить на любого другого.  
— Никакой. Свадьбы. Не. Будет. Достаточно. Я второй месяц изображаю из себя покорную, на все согласную девицу. Улыбаюсь, приседаю в реверансе и музицирую. Довольно!  
Хвост упал и рассыпался по полу пухом.  
— Юные годы императрицы, — согласился Оскар. — Скоро войдет в моду.  
Очень хотелось чихнуть.  
— Наплевать. У меня больше нет сил играть в этом спектакле. Бабушка так просила исполнить ее предсмертную просьбу — удостовериться, что у меня будет защитник. И что я вижу?  
— Что с бабушкой?  
Оскар знал, что возрастная Гелла фон Браун была очень волевой женщиной. Другая бы не смогла просто так заставить бывшего военного министра выгуливать девицу уже не юного возраста и искать ей женихов. Похоже, что во внучке она души не чаяла, баловала ее с момента смерти родителей — то есть с самого младенчества, — а полгода назад спохватилась. Несколько месяцев увещеваний и вот результат. Эрика на Одине пытается выйти замуж хоть за кого-нибудь.  
Хотя при всей нелюбви к Байерляйну, абы кем его Оскар не считал.  
— Раз и два  
В лицо Оскару полетели два письма. Не долетели, конечно же. Пришлось нагибаться. В первом, весьма сухом письме, Карл Эдвард Байерляйн излагал, что срочно отбывает на Феззан. Оскар бы предположил, что тому пришел приказ на вылет по мере готовности, и это все, что он успел написать лично, впрыгивая в форму. Можно было бы даже набрать его по комму и насладиться пристыженным выражением лица.  
— От Карла не интересно. Улетел и улетел. Туда ему и дорога. Хотя, конечно, от вашего протеже я ожидала большего. Хотя бы элементарной вежливости!  
Ни одной из своих женщин Оскар не отправлял подобных писем. Ему вообще казалось это все излишним. Если им было надо, то они сами находили его, но обычно он успевал отлетать достаточно далеко, чтобы обычный сигнал уже не мог пройти, а доступ к военным каналами имели очень немногие из его пассий.  
— Но бабушка! — Эрика вдруг рухнула в кресло и закрыла лицо руками.  
Оскар не на шутку испугался, что его ждут истерика, рыдания и испорченный аппетит.

“Любимой и единственной внучке” — начиналось письмо. Гелла справлялась о здоровье Эрики, журила, что та совсем забыла старуху и вскользь упоминала, что решила перед смертью немного посмотреть мир, отправившись в путешествие с неким Йоргеном.

— И что такого? Очень хорошо, что фрау фон Браун решила покинуть свое болото.  
— С Йоргеном, — фыркнула Эрика, не убирая рук от лица. — Это мой одноклассник. Пока я готовлюсь принести себя в жертву ради ее благополучия, она отправляется в путешествие с визави, которые годится ей во внуки! Где ее моральный облик!  
— А ты не хочешь отправиться в путешествие? — осторожно предложил Оскар.  
— Пауль не поедет. Он сразу сказал, что … — она замолчала и посерьезнела. — Он не хочет пока никуда улетать с Одина. Мне кажется, что в космосе слишком много воспоминаний. Я понимаю его.  
— Я имел в виду, чтобы ты поехала одна. Ты достаточно взрослая, не пропадешь.  
— А Карл? — вдохнула Эрика. — Я привыкла к нему.  
— Вот и устроишь ему сюрприз на Феззане, — рявкнул Оскар. Его терпения хватило ненадолго.  
Стоило Эрике напомнить ему о старых обещаниях, как стало неприятно и пусто.

Она встала, задумчиво посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Криво обрезанные волосы сделали ее похожей на подростка.  
— Говорят, что люди меняются в путешествиях. Может быть и мне пора, — она рассеянно открыла записную книжку и полистала, ища номер. — Через пару часов я приведу себя в порядок и, ты прав, нельзя бояться. Это ведь глупо, если ношу брюки, но мне страшно лететь одной. Не говори Карлу. Хотя он, наверное, уже забыл обо мне.

Оскар состроил понимающее выражение лица. Никому и ничего говорить он не собирался, потому что в таком случае шутка про всю королевскую конницу и всю королевскую рать перестала бы быть шуткой. Байерляйн все еще был непростительно молод и порывист, а полномочий у него было достаточно. Например, пользуясь связями, он мог поставить на уши всю имперскую армаду. Более того, Оскар предполагал, что, получив ответ “Она уехала, когда вернется не сказала и куда я тоже не знаю”, — Байерляйн так и сделает. Капитана лайнера, на котором полетит Эрика, ждала масса новых ощущений. Вряд ли его когда-либо до этого брали на абордаж.

Пофантазировав над перекошенным лицом Байерляйна, Оскар машинально улыбнулся и вышел.

***  
Оберштайн заперся в кабинете. Оскар успел позлиться, что тот совершенно не интересовался судьбой племянницы, выпить кофе, перебрать в уме гардероб Эрики и выбрать, что подойдет для долгого путешествия больше всего — хотя бы одно платье она должна взять! На выход, на случай приема. Вдруг просочатся слухи о ее близком родстве с бывшим военным министром и ее пригласят на торжественный ужин? Она должна выглядеть достойно.  
Развлечений хватило примерно на час, потом Оскар пошел выламывать дверь. Должен же Оберштайн узнать, что его ненаглядная племянница отчаливает завтра.

Оберштайн открыл не сразу. Оскар было заподозрил, что тот не выспался и поэтому прятался в сумраке кабинета, но комната была ярко освещена. Холодный свет ламп больше напоминал освещение на кораблях или в служебных зданиях, чем в жилом доме. На столе были разложены книги, бумаги. Оберштайн действительно то ли работал, то ли делал вид.  
— Должен сказать вам… — начали они одновременно.  
После небольшой церемонии “Вы”, — “Нет, вы первый”, Оскар все же выговорился:  
— Проблемой оказалось сочетание фрау фон Браун и юного Байерляйна. Один уехал, известив запиской — Эрика крайне возмущена таким пренебрежительным отношением к себе. Она еще не знает, что для адмиралов его величества на первом месте работа, — Оскар покосился на письменный стол. — Другая, наоборот, написала прочувственное письмо, в котором сообщила, что условности света не для нее. Она слишком молода, поэтому в сопровождении мальчика — ровесника внучки — отправляется путешествовать.  
— Эрика уже нашла компаньонку? — дежурно поинтересовался Оберштайн.  
Оскар даже заподозрил его в равнодушии. Неужели Оберштайн за это утро получил известие о необходимости вернуться в строй и теперь империя для него снова стала важнее, чем что-либо еще?  
Сердце кольнуло дурное предчувствие. Оберштайн действительно походил на самого себя, и даже светский камзол был застегнут наглухо и чем-то напоминал форму.  
— Эрика полетит одна, — равнодушно пожал плечами Оскар. Он стремительно терял интерес к девушке и происходящему с ней.  
— Нет.  
— Значит у вас есть вечер, чтобы уладить все дела и отправиться в путь, — улыбка вышла немного натянутой, но Оскар старался. — Это Ваша племянница, Оберштайн. И ваша головная боль.  
Оберштайн замер, а потом кивнул, подтверждая полученную информацию. Тело выражало, что он взвешивал за и против, прорабатывая десятки вариантов. Оскар сжалился:  
— Она бы хотела улететь самостоятельно. Пусть. Дороги безопасны, а ей давно не пятнадцать.

“Райнхард уже умер в ее возрасте, а Хильдегарде стала императрицей”, — промолчал Оскар. Он знал, что сравнивать с Райнхардом нельзя, но такой прямой и собранный Оберштайн напомнил о нем. Об их общей потери.  
— Теперь ваша новость, — сказал он.  
— Она на Одине, Ройенталь, — фраза прозвучала отчетливо.  
— Кто “Она”? Да, Эрика улетает только завтра. Вы знали? Или вы про фон Браун? — растерялся Оскар. Конечно, надо было быть идиотом, чтобы решить, будто новость про бабушек и адмиралов на самом деле будет новостью.  
— Кольрауш, — Оберштайн сложил руки за спиной, отгораживаясь так от всего мира.  
— Вот как, — выдохнул Оскар, не зная, что добавить.  
— У вас есть приказ, насколько мне известно.  
— Да.  
— Сейчас она перемещается по планете, но, думаю, скоро сама найдет вас. Она чувствует, что за ней началась охота и не просто так прибыла именно на Один, к вам.  
— Да, — повторил Оскар.  
Электронный взгляд, в котором он привык читать уверенность и поддержку, отталкивал его. Оберштайн не хотел его больше видеть, слышать, чувствовать, осязать, ощущать рядом с собой. Оскар запятнал себя связью с Этой Женщиной и ребенком, которого обязан был увидеть.  
— Вы больше не состоите на службе, поэтому добиться разрешения на брак будет проще.

Оберштайн как никогда напоминал не живого человека, а механизм. Оскар даже был благодарен, что вместо презрения, равнодушия, уничижительного яда, он выбрал этот образ — холодный и деловой. Так было больнее. Оскар заслужил.

Кивком подтвердив, что информация получена, Оскар направился к выходу из кабинета.  
— Эрика отбывает завтра. Я прошу разрешения остаться еще на одну ночь, чтобы завтра проводить ее. Она достаточно встревожена, чтобы не стоило ее беспокоить еще и подробностями моего прошлого.  
Оберштайн кивнул — вежливо и холодно.  
Оскар закрыл за собой дверь, выпрямился, осознав, что ссутулил плечи, и пошел перебирать вещи. Их было совсем немного — только необходимое. Вместе с ними он упакует воспоминания, только не очень понятно, как перевозить память. В бутылке? Как привык? 

Вернуться, распахнуть запертую дверь — он слышал, как повернулся ключ — вышибить, если нужно.  
Обнять, прижаться всем телом: “Это просто приказ. Она не нужна мне, а я не нужен ей. Она боится травли, поэтому хочет говорить. Я выполню волю Райнхарда — встречусь с ребенком — и отпущу ее. Я никогда не удерживал ее насильно, не буду и сейчас. Я все равно не живу в своем доме. Ничего не изменится, ничего не изменилось”. Оберштайн был бы неподатливо-твердым, а волосы бы ластились к пальцам, даже те самые, немного колючие, коротенькие у самого основания шеи.  
Оскар бы обнимал и поглаживал так долго, пока Оберштайн бы не простил его. А если бы надо было выйти с собакой, то погулял бы сам, а потом вернулся — ждать, пока Оберштайн не поймет, насколько Та Женщина не имеет значения больше. Да и имела ли? Что было в их отношениях кроме терпения и взаимной ненависти? Чем они отличались от всех тех, предыдущих? Разве что тем, что Оскар сделал первый шаг. Не хотел думать почему и зачем.

Ужинали они в молчании. Эрика ни о чем не говорила, Оберштайн не спрашивал. Оскар был слишком подавлен, чтобы думать связано.  
Спальня давила, напоминая то тюремную камеру, то больничную палату. Оскар погружался в тревожное, ирреальное забытье, и выплывал в реальность, до рези в глазах всматриваясь в свет уличного фонаря.  
После очередного нырка в удушливые воды сна, он вышел из комнаты и броском пересек коридор.  
Он не спросил разрешения, не говорил ничего, да и Оберштайн молча сдвинулся, когда Оскар залез под одеяло и прижался, сначала замерзший, потом разгоряченный близостью.  
Оберштайн стонал слишком тихо. Не было нужды напоминать ему, что они в этом доме не одни. Обещание, что Оскар сможет кричать в полный голос, тоже потеряло силу.

На следующий день Оскар отправился в свой особняк сразу после того, как круизный лайнер покинул порт Одина. Он даже не мог пить, чтобы не доставить Этой Женщине удовольствие, увидеть его в винной луже посреди гостиной. Хотя она, как никто другой, в полной мере бы оценила и насладилась его падением.

***  
Байерляйн связался с ним через сутки.  
Оскар пил с самого возвращения домой и пока не отключился, поэтому во время разговора его мучило похмелье, которого он не испытывал никогда ранее. Все проблемы, кроме скорой смерти, отошли на второй план. С эмпатией у Байерляйна были проблемы, или, в силу возраста, он не мог оценить всей глубины страданий собеседника.  
— Где она? — приказным тоном спросил он, но тут же опустил глаза, осознав ошибку.  
Оскару все еще прекрасно удавалось высокомерное выражение лица, а спускать щенку такую наглость он не собирался даже на пороге смерти.  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — процедил Оскар.  
— Я позвонил туда, где она жила... где вы жили раньше, но мне сказали, что она уехала сегодня утром. И я нашел вас. Вы же должны знать! — почти взмолился Байерляйн. — Я ее чем-то обидел, и она попросила мне не рассказывать?  
Оскар испытал толику сочувствия, но не собирался упрощать Байерляйну жизнь.  
— Мне известно не больше, чем вам. Разве что она хотела посмотреть галактику и не стеснена в средствах, так что может быть, где угодно.  
— Я найду, — кивнул Байерляйн, будто получив приказ.  
Они помолчали — Оскар не мог дождаться, когда же можно будет упасть обратно в постель.  
— Вы знали, что особняк, в котором она жила, где я встречался с вами… он зарегистрирован на Пауля фон Оберштайна? — натянуто поинтересовался Байерляйн.  
И тут терпение Оскара лопнуло.  
— Догадывался, — рявкнул он, как, бывало, рявкал на замешкавшихся лейтенантов, и отключился.  
Больше на звонки Байерляйна он не отвечал. У того был Миттермайер, чтобы вытирать нос и гладить по голове. В должностные обязанности Оскара фон Ройенталя это больше не входило.

Пришел в себя Оскар только к вечеру. Что-то съел, прогулялся по саду — его стоило привести в порядок, как Оскар до этого привел в порядок дом. Но если выбор тканей нравился ему, то растения были другим миром. Можно было бы вырубить все деревья, похоронить траву под бетонными плитами и расставить скульптуры. Любой каприз — только плати.  
Еще можно было бы поставить установки, проецирующие зелень на бетонные стены. Было бы похоже на комнаты отдыха кораблей. Прекрасное место для того, чтобы сойти с ума в одиночестве.  
До этого возвращения, и не знал, насколько привыкнет быть окруженным людьми. Наверное, наказание было всему виной. Те месяцы в камере, когда не мог ни с кем говорить, не имел права. Тогда его вела чужая воля, сейчас же — он сам был и судьей, и палачом, и надзирателем.

Как следует замерзнув, Оскар вернулся в дом, принял душ и постарался заснуть. Постель была неуютно-большой. А ведь это была даже не хозяйская, а его спальня. У него не было супруги, с которой стоило бы разделить время. Не было и спутника, чей сон можно было бы красть, подменяя его на нежность и ласку. Оскар знал, что под утро тогда занял всю кровать целиком. Проснулся, ощущая, что Оберштайн где-то под ним, как под одеялом. Это была забавная мысль, хотя Оберштайн бы с этим не согласился. Он спал на спине, спокойный и прямой. Оскар тогда посмотрел на профиль и перелег так, чтобы с ним было не трудно. Оберштайн тогда будто почувствовал и лег на бок, чтобы его было удобнее обнимать. 

Несколько раз крепко зажмурившись, Оскар прогнал неуместное ведение. То, что напоследок Оберштайн все же пустил его в общую постель, могло означать некоторое согласие. Если Оскар проявит усердие и избавится от ребенка, то, может быть, после определенного торга, Оберштайн примет его обратно. В конце концов это именно он предложил остаться. Поизучав потолок, Оскар хмыкнул. Побелка навела его на веселую мысль: а не приревновал ли Пауль фон Оберштайн к Эльфриде Кольрауш, причем во второй раз. Догадка о чужой ревности согрела не хуже выдержанного вина, и Оскар, наконец-то, заснул.

***  
Ребенок сидел в углу и молчал.  
Он молчал второй день, откликаясь только, если няня обращалась к нему прямую.  
В целом, он был спокоен и не доставлял особых хлопот. Няня Оскара раздражала своим присутствием, но не сильно. Урсулу подобрало агентство. Это была простая дородная женщина, очень четко понимающая свою роль в семье: временное решение, пока хозяин не придумает, что делать дальше.  
Себастиан был черняв, голубоглаз и довольно крепок. Оскару казалось, что мальчики его возраста должны пытаться разрушить все подряд, но этот сидел в облюбованной углу гостиной и не собирался из него выходить. От собаки Оберштайна было и то больше шуму.

Вздохнув, Оскар набрал номер. Оберштайн ответил не сразу, но был столь по-деловому собран и холоден, что Оскар восхитился.  
Это был человек-на-войне, человек-смерть — как в старые добрые времена. Разве что тогда ему хотелось разбить лицо, а теперь поцеловать.  
— Оберштайн, — Оскар медленно выдохнул через нос и продолжил. — Несколько недель назад вы попросили меня об услуге, и я откликнулся.  
Оберштайн кивнул, подтверждая услышанную информацию и не оспаривая, что Оберштайн именно он.  
— Теперь я прошу об ответной услуге. Не могли бы вы разделить со мной завтрашний обед? Желательно вместе с собакой.  
Оберштайн кивнул и отключился.  
Мог бы, хотя бы, поприветствовать!

Вечер и утро прошли в томительном ожидании. Оскар не находил себе места, и даже вывел ребенка в сад. Тот послушно шел рядом и делал все, что было приказано. Похоже, что Оскар был в его жизни не первым взрослым, которого надо было слушаться беспрекословно. Когда начал накрапывать дождь, а они оказались в дальнем углу сада, то Оскару пришлось брать малыша на руки и бежать так, чтобы они оба не вымокли насквозь.  
Ребенок забавно прижимался щекой к груди и обнимал за шею. Признать, что это не просто ребенок, а его ребенок, у Оскара не получалось никак и что с ним делать — было решительно непонятно, но ведь для этого он и вызвал Оберштайна. Оскар до этого решал проблемы с его племянницей, теперь Оберштайн может ответить взаимностью.

Когда в дверь позвонили, Оскар открыл сам. Оберштайн сложил зонтик и прошел в дом, собака тоже прошла в дом и отряхнулась, забрызгав все и всех. С брюк Оберштайна стекала вода, и Оскар принял решение не следовать протоколу.  
— Спасибо, что приехали. Пойдемте, найдем вам одежду, и познакомлю вас.  
— Мне нужно полотенце, — отчеканил Оберштайн.  
— Конечно, и полотенце тоже, — примирительно ответил Оскар. Оберштайн, с которого капало, был забавен.  
— Для собаки. Надо ее обтереть, иначе у вас все будет мокрым. На улице шторм.

Сначала они обтерли собаку, вернее сначала они собаку поймали. Она, не стесняясь, пошла исследовать дом, нашла Себастиана — и их пришлось знакомить всех троих. Себастиан долго не решался к ней подойти, но собаке он определенно понравился, поэтому она просто легла на ребенка и тот начал осторожно ее гладить. Именно этого Оскар и добивался.

Оставив детей и собак под присмотром няни, Оскар проводил гостя в спальню. Оберштайн огляделся, и безропотно принял сухие брюки.  
— Она даже не прошла в калитку. Просто отдала мне ребенка и ушла. Мы не говорили, — признался Оскар в сокровенном.  
— Почему вы уверены, что это ваш ребенок? — Оберштайн придирчиво рассматривал брюки, видимо раздумывая просить Оскара отвернуться, или в этом не было смысла.  
Оскар уставился в окно, облегчая принятие решения.  
— А чей это может быть еще ребенок? — искренне удивился он.  
— Конечно, — в голосе Оберштайна сквозили ирония и издевка. — Все внебрачные дети этой галактики принадлежат вам.  
— Почему?  
— Что, некоторые, рожденные в браке — тоже ваши?  
Это однозначно было шуткой, Оберштайн просто не мог думать так всерьез.  
Оскар чуть не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на его выражение лица, но вовремя понял бессмысленность действа.  
— Вы сами сказали, что она на Одине и ищет меня.  
Оберштайн помолчал. Судя по звукам, он уже почти переоделся. Оскар хотел было обнять его, но не успел. Вопрос застал его врасплох:  
— Кольрауш все так же красива?  
Широко улыбнувшись, Оскар все же развернулся и посмотрел на Оберштайна. Брюки ему были как раз, да и понять, что про ревность Оскар догадался правильно, было в высшей степени приятно.  
— Я не видел ее лица, так что не могу сказать. На ней был глубокий капюшон. Она же ничего не сказала, а лезть с расспросами и рассматриванием я не стал.  
Оберштайн посмотрел на него, сложил руки на груди и вздохнул:  
— Согласно моему информатору, Эльфрида фон Кольрауш покинула Один два дня назад. Одна, без ребенка. Вчера поздно вечером с Одина отбыла Доминик Сен-Пьер, которую до этого неоднократно видели в обществе Кольрауш. Ребенка, который до этого находился при них, замечено не было. Фотографии наблюдения, переданные мне, очень плохого качества, но Себастиан похож.  
— То есть это была другая женщина? — искренне удивился Оскар. — И это не мой ребенок?  
Выражение тела Оберштайна было проще всего перевести как “Вы вообще меня слушаете?”  
— Ваш это ребенок или нет, вы всегда можете проверить при помощи экспертизы. Думаю, что стоит это сделать в любом случае. Хотя, если я вас правильно понял, в этой галактике примерно каждый третий ребенок — ваш.  
— Шутите? — на всякий случай уточнил Оскар.  
Оберштайн высокомерно отмолчался.

Портативный комм завибрировал, привлекая к себе внимание, и Оскар не успел обнять.  
— Вы не могли бы оставить меня. Мне нужно принять вызов, — с нотками отчаяния в голосе попросил Оберштайн.  
Оскар повиновался.  
Наверное, стоило сказать Оберштайну, что Оскар привел его не в гостевую спальню, а в свою, но на это еще будет время.

— Можете войти, — раздалось из комнаты спустя десять минут.  
Похоже Оберштайн догадался, что Оскар так и караулил под дверью, чтобы гость не сбежал.  
— Фрау фон Браун, — измученно сказал Оберштайн.  
Он лежал на постели и смотрел в потолок. Оскар сначала сел на краешек, а потом лег рядом.  
— Она беспокоится о внучке? — сочувственно спросил Оскар.  
Ему было наплевать на Эрику, но фон Браун стоило боготворить, если она стала причиной, по которой Оберштайн согласился прийти в гости.  
— Она решила посетить столицу своей молодости. И остановилась у меня.  
— Вы взяли с собой вещи? — спокойно уточнил Оскар. — Вы можете переждать нашествие здесь. Стены достаточно толстые, чтобы я никого не побеспокоил криками по ночам. 

Рука в волосах ласкала и приказывала. Оскар млел от точных, отработанный прикосновений. Мурашки бежали по коже, требуя наклониться и поцеловать. Оберштайн не был против.

*** Послесловие  
Комм тревожно завибрировал посреди ночи сначала у Оскара, потом у Пауля.  
Они с трудом проснулись и уставились каждый в свой экран.  
“Поцелуй от меня дядю Пауля”, — стояло в сообщении для Оскара.  
На фотографии был строй солдат, кидавших лепестки цветов в верх. Между ними шли молодожены. Идеально выбритый адмирал Байерляйн в парадной форме, и Эрика в белоснежной фате, с букетом и в кремового цвета шортах. На ее ногах были тяжелые ботинки для ходьбы по лесу.  
Вокруг зеленели тропики.

Заглянув в комм Оберштайну, Оскар увидел надпись “Поцелуй Оскара” и фотографию, заверенного свидетельства о браке. На второй фотографии был увитый цветами алтарь и гости: солдаты на стороне жениха, местные жители на стороне невесты. Цветастая одежда выдавала в них одно из окраинных поселений, увлекшихся единением с природой.  
Миттермайера среди военных Оскар не обнаружил и счастливо выдохнул. Было бы очень обидно, если бы Эрика позвала Миттермайера, но не их.

— Это что? — спросил Пауль, указав пальцем на невесту.  
— Ноги. Голые. Женские, — пояснил Оскар. В его картину мира такой подвенечный наряд тоже не укладывался, возможно, поэтому его и не позвали. — Вы никогда раньше не видели? — с издевкой добавил он.  
— Нет, — Пауль был предельно серьезен. — Она отправила фотографии фон Браун, или придется сообщать нам?  
— Утром узнаем, — Оскар погасил комм и убрал его с глаз долой. — Боюсь, что “бабушка” нагрянет в гости вместе с Себастианом, но, согласитесь, отдать ей праправнука было гениальным стратегическим решением.  
— Это ваш ребенок. Она не в родстве с ним.  
— Какая мелочь — главное результат, но откуда Эрика знает, что я могу вас поцеловать?  
Пауль отключил экран, и спальня погрузилась в темноту.  
— Она довольно наблюдательная девушка. Увидев, как вы спите на мне в голом виде, она смогла сделать этот очевидный вывод.  
— То есть?  
— Я встаю рано, и она знает об этом.  
— Может быть раньше вы просыпались с рассветом, но не сейчас, — гордо сказал Оскар.  
— Когда я спал по ночам, то вставал рано. Она знала, что пришло время гулять с собакой, значит я уже должен был проснуться, но в тот день я проспал. И вы тоже. Проспали на мне. Вы очень неудобно спите, вы знаете?  
— Но по крайней мере я не храплю и кровать достаточно широкая.  
Кроватью Оскар гордился по праву. Она занимала большую часть “хозяйской” спальни и могла выдержать любые эксперименты.  
— По одежде местных жителей можно с легкостью вычислить планету, — протянул Оберштайн перед тем, как отвернуться, чтобы спать.  
Оскар не стал отвечать, просто обнял. Планету можно было вычислить и по расположению «Нюрнберга».


End file.
